


Hetalia: Advertisement or Summary? I don't know.

by Lamama



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamama/pseuds/Lamama
Summary: Tập hợp những cái caption về Hetalia theo phiên bản quảng cáo hàng hoặc tóm tắt một tác phẩm (có lẽ sẽ không bao giờ ra mắt) của tui =))) Just-for-fun nên đừng ai tưởng bở nhé =))) Riêng cái này không có ảnh thì không hiểu nên tui sẽ bổ sung link với từng cái nha.





	1. [AD] SWEET LITTLE SISTER

**Author's Note:**

> Mở đầu là son môi. Nói vậy nhưng thực ra là khoe các chị nhà xinh thế nào trá hình thôi :3

Ngươi gọi ta là tiểu thư? Là công chúa?

Không không, vậy thì chưa đủ.

Ngươi không thấy sao? Ta xinh đẹp hơn thế, quyến rũ hơn thế và uy quyền hơn thế. Rạng ngời hơn cả thần Venus trong những câu ca và kiêu kì hơn cả thần Juno nữ chủ nhân đỉnh Olympus. Đó là ta.

Bởi vậy, chỉ có duy nhất một danh xưng là xứng với ta mà thôi.

"HÃY GỌI TA LÀ NỮ HOÀNG."

\- Với SWEET LITTLE SISTER, chỉ cần môi bạn điểm sắc son , cả thế giới sẽ ở dưới chân bạn -

 

[WINTER 2069, COMING SOON]

Cảm hứng dựa trên: https://twitter.com/akmr208ms/status/884694202579165185


	2. [SUM] Harry Potter crossover: Di sản của bốn phù thủy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tựa đề tui nghĩ là khá rõ ràng rồi. Lần này là crossover với Harry Potter với sự góp mặt của anh em nhà Kirkland. Bốn anh em quan hệ thế nào chắc mọi người cũng biết đấy, nên tui mới nảy ra ý tưởng về màn tranh đấu này. Tất nhiên tui chỉ mọi người cốt thôi, còn dựng thế nào là tùy nhaaa~

"Rowena Ravenclaw hiền triết, ngời sáng trên mái tóc người là chiếc vương miện của nhà thông thái.

Salazar Slytherin khôn ngoan, cổ người lấp lánh chiếc dây chuyền cho bậc quyền năng.

Helga Hufflepuff thiện ý, tay người nâng cao chiếc cúp đẹp đẽ dành cho người từ ái.

Godric Gryffindor quả cảm, trên vai người sáng choang lưỡi gươm bạc của kẻ gan dạ..."

Hogwarts được thành lập từ hơn 1000 năm trước bởi bốn phù thủy. Các nhà sáng lập lấy tên của mình để đặt cho nhà mình đứng đầu, mỗi người sở hữu một báu vật pháp thuật vô cùng quý giá... Và chúng là khởi đầu cho vô số câu chuyện về sau. Theo thế kỷ lưu lạc, ngẫu nhiên làm sao, nó đã tìm đến bốn người thừa kế gia đình Kirkland đang chu du thiên hạ, khởi đầu cho cuộc tranh đoạt thống lĩnh gia tộc và giới phù thủy Anh quốc.

Người anh cả đội chiếc vương miện. Người em thứ nhất nắm giữ thanh gươm. Người em thứ hai sở hữu chiếc cúp. Người em út đeo trên cổ chiếc dây chuyền.

Di sản của bốn phù thủy vĩ đại, bốn anh em, bốn sức mạnh, bốn xứ sở. Ai rồi sẽ là kẻ chiến thắng cuối cùng?

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHÚ Ý: Đây là một thế giới Voldemort không xuất hiện, không có Cứu thế chủ cũng như trường sinh linh giá. Bối cảnh là nước Anh khoảng thế kỉ XIII - XIV, khi mà các báu vật của bốn nhà sáng lập thất lạc sau khi họ qua đời và đã lưu truyền từ lâu trong dân gian, giống cây đũa phép Cơm nguội. Bốn anh em Kirkland cũng không cùng huyết thống.

Chú thích: Ý tưởng lấy từ đây: https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=58628328


	3. [SUM] Bát vương tranh đấu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cũng có lúc cần nghiêm túc nào!!! Chiến tranh, máu và nước mắt chính là một phần của Hetalia; xem series này hường hòe nhiều quá rồi cũng cần có tí dark trở lại cho đúng chất lịch sử nhỉ? Các vị vua chính là các quốc gia từ hai phe Đồng minh và phe Trục đó.

Từ thuở xa xưa, cả một vùng lục địa rộng lớn trên trái đất đã bị phân chia thành nhiều vùng đất khác nhau và đều do con người chiếm đoạt.

Những vùng đất ấy theo thời gian dần phát triển thành những vương quốc với những nền văn minh, những triều đại và suy thịnh khác nhau. Khác biệt là ngọn nguồn của mọi xung đột; các vương quốc ấy sau khi ổn định liền lao vào những cuộc chiến tranh đoạt tưởng chừng không bao giờ có hồi kết: giành giật lãnh thổ, tước đoạt của cải, làm lụn bại vương triều và đẩy hằng hà sa số người dân vô tội phải chinh chiến mà không biết có ngày trở về hay không…

Máu chảy thành sông, những vùng đất hoang tàn đổ nát và cả dấu tích của những vương quốc từng hiện hữu đã sớm trở thành những vết nhơ không thể xóa mờ của mọi vương quốc, tô đậm thêm những trang sử nhuốm màu bi thương của thế giới. Nhưng con người với tham vọng vô cùng cực nào có hiểu thấu điều đó? Để phục vụ cho lợi ích quốc gia, lợi ích cá nhân của mình, những thanh gươm vô tình vẫn được vung lên , những mũi tên vẫn lạnh lùng bay vút đi, bỏ mặc những lời kêu gào thảm thiết… Hàng thế kỷ như vậy trôi qua, sau một quãng thời gian ngắn ngủi thì tiếp nối là những cuộc chiến khốc liệt gắn liền với vận mệnh của biết bao vương quốc; thịnh rồi suy, suy rồi thịnh đều đặn như một vòng lặp vô tận không thể phá vỡ.

Tới nay đã là thế kỷ thứ XVII, lục địa đã có nhiều đổi thay nay đã phân định rõ ràng tám cường quốc.

Năm 1635 theo lịch Continentem (vương quốc England) đã có một phát kiến mới: các nhà thám hiểm đã tìm ra một vùng đất mới phía bên kia đại dương và nằm ngoài phạm vi hiểu biết của lục địa, đánh dấu một kỷ nguyên mới của nhân loại - Kỷ nguyên khám phá. Vùng đất mới được đặt tên là Tân thế giới và lục địa nay có danh xưng Cựu lục địa để dễ dàng phân biệt. Song phát hiện này lại đem theo một hiểm họa to lớn. Các vương quốc của Cựu lục địa nay dường như đã chán nản với những cuộc tranh đoạt “tầm thường” nơi vùng đất già cỗi này nên đã quyết tâm nhắm tới Tân thế giới với mục đích bành trướng lãnh thổ và phô trương uy thế trước những kẻ khác.

Có điều, vì các vị vua đương triều đã không còn đủ sức đương đầu lẫn nhau nên đã truyền lại trách nhiệm cho các thái tử kể nhiệm mình, tất thảy đều chung một lời trăng trối: “Hãy hoàn thành ước nguyện của ta, con trai… nhất định vương quốc ta phải làm chủ Tân thế giới đó!”

Lần lượt vào các năm 1641, 1643, 1648 diễn ra buổi lễ đăng quang của các tân hoàng đề. Thời kỳ mới mở ra cùng mong ước đã được nghe thấu, trong khi vương quốc còn đương hân hoan thì bậc đế vương trẻ tuổi nhận lệnh từ tiên đế ngay khi lên ngôi liền ráo riết chuẩn bị binh lực, chờ ngày sẵn sàng lên đường khai trận.

Giờ là thời đại mới của chiến trận hùng cường. Tuổi đời chưa trải bao nhiêu nhưng tham vọng ngút trời, làm vua riêng một xứ sở nhưng vẫn thém khát miếng mồi ngon kia, mong muốn mình có thể trở thành kẻ thống trị tối cao của không chỉ Tân thế giới mà còn của cả thế gian này. Tám vị vua nhưng ngôi bá chủ chỉ có một. Là kình địch nhưng cũng là đồng minh; giữa cảnh loạn lạc đó, ai sẽ là kẻ thao túng được cả trận chiến, ai sẽ là kẻ biết nắm lấy thời cơ, ai sẽ là kẻ xoay chuyển được cục diện đã định? Vị vua nào đủ bản lĩnh, đủ khôn ngoan, đủ tài năng để nhận lấy vương miện tôn quý và chiếm được quyền lực tối cao?

[Bát vương tranh đấu], ai sẽ trở thành kẻ chiến thắng cuối cùng?

Chú thích: Ảnh làm ý tưởng từ đây: https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=33434299


	4. [SUM] Harry Potter crossover #2: Quý ngài rắn và nữ vương sư tử.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PruHun trong HP AU giống như sự pha trộn giữa cặp DraHer và JamesLily vậy :v Hay chành chọe nhau kinh khủng, vậy mà cuối cùng vẫn có thể thành đôi (một cặp canon, cặp kia có là nhờ sự thần kì của fandom HP (￣▽￣)ノ ) Đây cũng là dạng plot rất thường thấy trong sách truyện, đặc biệt là shoujo manga nên quen quá đúng không nào?
> 
> Mình không ship DraHer (thú thật, cặp có Hermione mình bias là Harmony aka Harry x Hermione hơn, và mình kịch liệt phản đối RonHer dù nó canon <(“) ), nhưng mình vẫn ship PruHun trong AU này dù nó phảng phất hình ảnh của DraHer. Chắc vì mình thấy cặp này nó dễ thương lắm ý, cảm giác gần gũi với tình yêu ngoài đời thực lắm chứ không có nặng nề phân biệt như của DraHer. Đằng nào hai người này cũng là thanh mai trúc mã còn gì :v

Thử đặt PruHun vào Harry Potter AU xem, mình nghĩ cốt truyện đại khái là như thế này:

Một bên là Slytherin kiêu ngạo mắc bệnh tự luyến nặng, tuy đa tài nhưng giỏi nhất vẫn là gây chuyện, sở thích đùa dai quấy phá khắp trường làm giáo ban điên đầu. Một bên là Gryffìndor đầy mạnh mẽ có sức mạnh hơn người, vừa là mục tiêu công kích vừa là người duy nhất trấn áp được Slytherin kia (và bằng cách gì thì, chà, cây đũa phép trên tay cô ấy có thể cho bạn một câu trả lời thỏa đáng đấy).

Bao nhiêu lần trêu đùa, bao nhiêu lần đánh lộn, vậy mà vẫn có thể đều đặn bảy năm gắn bó, bày cho cả trường mỗi ngày một màn hài kịch nho nhỏ: chàng cười vang trốn chạy, nàng tức giận đuổi theo sau… Và lần nào cũng như lần nào, điểm hẹn cuối không là phòng giáo viên thì cũng là dưới bệnh thất. Cấm túc bao nhiêu lần, phạt bao nhiêu lần thì chỉ mấy ngày sau cảnh tượng ấy lại tái diễn, và lại tiếp tục cái vòng luẩn quẩn quá quen thuộc với Hogwarts thời gian họ còn là học sinh.

Ơ nhưng đúng là “oan gia có duyên”. Bất hòa chừng ấy năm, đa phần mọi người nhìn vào còn cho rằng hai người này là kẻ thù truyền kiếp rồi, lúc nào cũng như nước với lửa, làm sao đến với nhau được. Đến năm thứ bảy phong phanh chuyện ho hẹn hò nhau làm cả trường kinh ngạc, chỉ biết than: đúng là Merlin, chuyện gì cũng có thể. Song với bạn bè của họ thì đây chẳng phải chuyện lạ; quen bọn họ bao nhiêu lâu rồi, tình ý của hai đứa trẻ “to xác” này họ còn không nhìn ra sao? Chẳng qua là người trong cuộc chưa nhận thấy hoặc chưa chịu thừa nhận thôi (*´∀｀)ﾉ


	5. [AD] EMOJI CHO ĐỜI THÊM ĐẸP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trước bên Pixiv với Twitter có phong trào vẽ mô phỏng theo emoji, không rõ mọi người có biết không nhỉ? Cá nhân tui thì khá là thích nó đó, rất là dễ thương. Và kết hợp với Teuton!Prussia ver. Bunny siêu cấp dễ thương thì tui nghĩ mọi người ngất là vừa rồi đó OTL

Cảm thấy chán nản với bộ emoji của facebook hiện tại ư?

Muốn trở nên nổi bật mỗi khi phải xài emoji với người khác?

Không thích bị đụng hàng emoji?

Muốn chứng tỏ mình là fan bự của APH và quý ngài "đỉnh-của-đỉnh" khắp mọi lúc mọi nơi?

EMOJI PRUSSIA VER. HIỆP SĨ TEUTON LỐT THỎ CON XIN RA MẮT QUÝ KHÁCH!

Với bộ emoji hết sảy con bà bảy độc quyền của Prussia (thiết kế và chụp ảnh: Japan), mỗi lần dùng emoji của bạn sẽ không còn là cú click chuột nhàm chán hay chèn icon nhạt nhẽo nữa mà sẽ là một lần trở nên thật "ó sầm" với Prussia <(") 

Hãy cùng Prussia trói'ss mù mắt thế giới ngay hôm nay!

Dưới đây là sample 9 mẫu emoji sắp ra mắt ngày 30/2/2017, nếu muốn pre-order xin liên hệ Mr. Japan: 09-XXX-XXXX (japan-the-professional-stalker@gmeow.com). Giá: 1500 Yên. 100 bạn đặt hàng đầu tiên sẽ được tặng ngẫu nhiên một số mẫu emoji limited thuộc kho ảnh tuyệt mật của Japan.

Chúc các bạn may mắn <(")

Chú thích: Ý tưởng lấy từ đây: https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=63524944


	6. [SUM] Làm anh không khó!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thử nghĩ xem, khi England xuất bản sách dạy làm anh sẽ thế nào?

Làm anh không khó! - Tác giả: Arthur Kirkland.

Q: Tôi năm nay hai mươi tuổi, có em trai tên Ludwig vừa bước sang tuổi mười lăm. Dạo gần đây giữa chúng tôi thường hay xảy ra bất đồng quan điểm, nó lại từ chối chia sẻ với tôi nên chúng tôi xa cách nhau hẳn. Tôi không biết là do cách biệt tuổi tác hay do em ấy đang ở tuổi nổi loạn nữa nhưng tôi thật sự rất buồn, vì khi còn nhỏ em ấy rất hay cuốn lấy tôi...

Tác giả có thể cho tôi lời khuyên làm thế nào để thân thiết trở lại với em trai mình được không? (G. Beilschmidt - Berlin, Đức)

A: Ừm, tôi rất hiểu cảm giác đó của anh, thưa anh Beilschmidt. Tôi cũng có đứa em trai tầm tuổi Ludwig; nó cũng hay xích mích với tôi như vậy và cũng từ chối chia sẻ với tôi (trong khi nó đã từng rất ngoan ngoãn với tôi). Rất may là tôi đã kịp thời nghĩ ra giải pháp nhờ tìm hiểu sở thích của nó, và giờ hai chúng tôi đã vui vẻ với nhau như trước.

Anh Beilschmidt có thể thử xem Ludwig có hứng thú với điều gì không để làm cấu nối giữa hai anh em dễ nói chuyện hơn, từ đó tiến từng bước hàn gắn lại quan hệ vốn tốt đẹp giữa hai người. Chúc anh may mắn!

Chú thích: Ý tưởng bắt nguồn từ ảnh này: https://twitter.com/NaTsuMeGu_512/status/763027000604798978


	7. [AD] Tòa soạn thế giới Cardverse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cardverse luôn là nguồn cảm hứng bất tận cho fandom. Nhưng hầu như toàn về Spade không à.. nên tui quyết định viết ra một câu chuyện về vương quốc Heart. Quốc gia này yêu lắm mà :3

Thông báo từ Tòa soạn Cơ Quốc:

Bưu thiếp - hàng đặc biệt not-for-sale độc quyền của tòa soạn - tới đây sẽ được tặng kèm trong tập san tháng này của vương quốc, giá 15 Hearts! Khuyến mãi khi mua hai cuốn gửi tặng lời chúc mừng giáng sinh từ hoàng tộc ngẫu nhiên ở một trong ba bưu thiếp: nhà vua, hoàng hậu, kỵ sĩ kèm ấn triện hoàng gia. Đặc biệt có event dành riêng mùa giáng sinh: mua từ bốn quyển trở lên sẽ được tặng kèm cả set cùng ba chữ ký; giới hạn cho 100 người mua đầu tiên; kéo dài từ ngày 3/12 đến ngày 15/12, nhanh chân lên nào!  
Dưới đây là sample của bưu thiếp đầu tiên trong set, chuẩn bị ra mắt vào ngày 1/12 tới đây!

Chú ý: Đây chỉ là sample, hàng chính thức sẽ không bao gồm bạn stalker-đuôi-tim và GATO-er của hoàng gia Bích Quốc. Kính báo!

Chú thích: Bức hình về gia đình hạnh phúc của hoàng tộc Cơ Quốc: https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=51685672


	8. Chapter 8

Mỗi khi bạn mỏi mệt, chán chường, hãy nhớ rằng anh lớn vẫn sẽ luôn ở đây và dõi theo bạn bất kể thời gian.

Cho đến khi bạn vui tươi trở lại,

ANH LỚN SẼ KHÔNG RỜI ĐI ĐÂU HẾT (ﾉ´з｀)ノ

P/s: Bên cạnh đó cũng có dịch vụ đặc biệt dành cho những bạn không ngủ được vì sợ hãi căng thẳng hay muốn có người tâm tình nhé! Số điện thoại xin liên lạc Mr. England: 096 9696 969 để sử dụng hoặc tư vấn miễn phí 24/7.

!Cam kết chất lượng dịch vụ: 100% khách hàng sau khi sử dụng đã không còn biết buồn phiền là gì nữa. Nếu bạn có vấn đề gì thì mau mau đặt thôi nào~!

Chú thích: Để bạn có thể xem sample về dịch vụ của anh lớn: https://twitter.com/Rosel__d/status/770184877463310336


	9. [SUM] The Dragon Next door crossover: Khi America là rồng.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cái truyện Hàng xóm của tôi là rồng ấy phải nói là dễ thương đáng yêu và nhất là hài vô đối!!! Tui là fan của bộ truyện này đó, mà nó hình như bị hiatus bên VN cũng hơi lâu rồi ;;;w;;; Đọc nhiều rồi nên tui lại nảy ra ý định crossover với Hetalia. Và đây là một AU mới toanh nơi mà America là một con rồng chính hiệu còn Arthur chỉ là vị hàng xóm xui xẻo biết được bí mật của cậu ta thôi :3

Hàng xóm của tôi là rồng!

Nếu America có một cái trích chéo lý lịch thì chắc là vậy:

\- Rồng xịn, hàng made in USA 100% luôn.

\- Giống rồng đuôi gai.

\- Bạn ý gần 300 tuổi nhưng cánh bé xíu vì với rồng tuổi này cũng chỉ như đứa trẻ con 10 tuổi loài người, được cái bay rất "nghề".

\- Biết phun lửa mà không kiểm soát được lúc nào phun nên phá hoại nhiều lắm :v Thường khi nào cu cậu xúc động thì sẽ "bùng choáy" mãnh liệt luôn =))))

\- Rồng nhưng không vô rừng ở với gia đình mà thích ở thành phố hơn. Lý do rất đơn giản: con người có game và McDonald's, chui vào rừng sâu rồi không đụng vô mấy cái này được <(")

\- Nghiện cocacola (nhưng không thích pepsi, không biết tại sao, dù Arthur kêu chúng khác nhau chỗ quái nào) và đồ ăn nhanh, đặc biệt là hamburger của McDonald's. Ngoài ra cậu cũng thích pizza kiểu Mỹ: gấp đôi phô mai và đế dày hơn! Hàng Ý nội địa ăn không bõ với cậu :v

\- Bằng một cách thần kì nào đó mà cặp cánh và cái đuôi của cậu vô tư để ngoài quần áo (không cần rạch lỗ) mà chả ai để ý, ngoài Arthur - vị hàng xóm "đáng yêu". Hai người thân nhau từ đó :v :v :v

Đại khái thì chắc vậy á


	10. [AD] Khai trương cửa hàng cơm hộp phong cách Hetalia!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bài này hồi đấy viết là vì đăng khuya, với cả mấy hộp cơm trông dễ thương quá nên tui quyết định biến thành cái quảng cáo cho mọi người thèm chơi :3

Lâu lâu cũng nên có bữa ăn khuya chứ nhỉ.... Bạn lo béo? Lo hại sức khỏe? Hay tỉ tỉ các thứ lo khác về ăn khuya? Yên tâm đi! Chỉ cần nghe tui giới thiệu nốt xuất xứ cơm hộp xong đảm bảo bạn sẽ ăn không cần do dự luôn đó (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ

★ Cơm hộp Hetalia ★

Chất lượng đã được chứng nhận bởi hiệp hội fangirl quốc tế =)))) Hiện thực đơn có mười suất cùng đồ uống kèm theo (có thể đổi) nên bạn cứ thoải mái chọn đi (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ

Nhân tiện, vì mới khai trương nên cửa hàng có khuyến mãi dành cho 100 người đến đầu tiên: bạn sẽ được chính những đầu bếp nấu suất đó thực hiện một số yêu cầu mang tính chất fan service với bạn (mua một suất) hoặc với đồng-khụ-nghiệp (từ hai suất trở lên) trong giới hạn quy định của quán (ôm là tối đa nhé, tức là nói mấy câu sến súa hay ôm ấp nhau là được hết đó ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) #ifyouknowwhatimean

Đặc biệt, với những bạn mua từ bốn suất trở lên sẽ được tặng kèm một suất đặc biệt (cho những ai muốn thử một lần thưởng thức "mỹ vị trần gian" có một không hai) do chủ quán Arthur Kirkland làm, đảm bảo ăn một lần là nhớ mãi cùng một chuyến thăm thiên đ-ấy nhầm, một thế giới khác trong vòng từ 2-5 ngày tùy vào lượng ăn của bạn (｢• ω •)｢ cùng một tách hồng trà tuyệt ngon.

Còn chờ gì nữa mà không đi mua ngay về ăn cho nóng hổi đây các bạn =)))) 100 người cho khuyến mãi thôi nhé =)))) Ai muốn thì nhanh chân lên nào kẻo hết mất ✺◟( • ω • )◞✺

P/s: Dưới đây là thực đơn cho các bạn lựa nha :3 Giá cả cực kì vừa túi tiền, mà suất nào cũng ngon và đồng giá nhau nên không cần phải đắn đo đâu (ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ

https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=52010651


	11. [AD} Ban nhạc Hetalia!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Một cái quảng cáo ba dòng siêu ngắn về ban nhạc cutoe nhất quả đất :3

Ban nhạc Hetalia xin được ra mắt khán giả (o´ω`o)ﾉ Họ tuy chỉ mới được thành lập nhưng tất cả các thành viên đều biết chơi nhạc cụ rất giỏi đấy!

Mục tiêu hoạt động của họ cũng rất thú vị: họ sẽ đi vòng quanh thế giới, tìm gặp những người bất kì và chơi bài hát yêu thích của họ ngay tại chỗ.

Là bạn, bạn có muốn tận hưởng giai điệu yêu thích của mình được cất lên bởi những nhạc công đáng yêu này không nào?

Chú thích: Ý tưởng xuất phát từ đây: https://www.facebook.com/HetaliaVietNam01/photos/a.1497866283789392.1073741827.1496473783928642/1789975627911788/?type=3&theater (Ảnh gốc từ lâu lắm rồi mình không lôi được nên lấy đỡ ảnh mình đăng trên page. Có gì mọi người có thể vào trực tiếp twitter của artist nhé!)


	12. [AD] HetaFashion 2069.

HetaFashion: COMING SOON.

Show thời trang quốc tế Thu-Đông 2069 lần này có chủ đề là Quân phục. HetaFashion sẽ đem đến cho khán giả những thiết kế cổ điển đầy trang nhã nhưng không kém phần quyến rũ phối hợp cùng với màu đen huyền bí đầy nghệ thuật đến từ các nhà thiết kế nổi tiếng thế giới như anh em Feliciano & Lovino Vargas (Ý), Ludwig Beilschmidt (Đức), Alfred F. Jones (Mỹ)... 

Cùng các gương mặt siêu mẫu đắt giá nhất làng thời trang quốc tế hiện nay như Francis Bonnefoy (Pháp), Arthur Kirkland (Anh), Gilbert Beilschmidt (Đức) và Antonio F. Carriedo (Tây Ban Nha), HetaFashion năm nay hứa hẹn sẽ đem tới một màn trình diễn vô cùng mãn nhãn cho khán giả trên khắp thế giới khi đem vẻ đẹp những chàng quân nhân đến với sàn catwalk, với độ lịch lãm và sang trọng không kém gì Hugo Boss của quân đội Đức những năm thế chiến.

Thông tin về show sẽ được cập nhật trong thời gian sớm nhất để phục vụ cho nhu cầu của tất cả các fangirl fetish quân phục :D Nếu có bất kì câu hỏi gì, xin liên hệ MR. HONDA KIKU: hondakiku@gmeow.com để được giải đáp.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dựa theo ảnh này nè: https://twitter.com/akmr208ms/status/809391268174270464


End file.
